Clark Kent
Clark Kent (born as Kal-El) also known as Superman is a super-powered alien from the planet Krypton, who lives in Smallville and works in Metropolis at the Daily Planet. He is the fiancé of Lois Lane. Early Life "You are my home, you're my family. You make me feel like I actually belong." – Clark, to Kara Kent, Bloodline. Clark was born as Kal-El, the only son of Jor-El and Lara, on the planet Krypton. Kal-El was a few weeks old, when Krypton was about to be destroyed after his uncle Zor-El ignited Krypton's core and also due to General Zod's attempt to conquer its people, Jor-El placed Kal-El in a spaceship, to send him to a good family on the planet Earth where he visited years ago. Though Lara wondered if the people of Earth would accept and love him, Jor-El reassured her that the family he chose would be good to him. Kal-El came to Earth during the meteor shower which struck the community of Smallville, Kansas, on October 16, 1985. He was sent from Krypton as an infant, but because of the distance from Earth, Kal-El appeared to be between the ages of two and three when his ship crash-landed. Jonathan and Martha Kent found him in Miller's Field and told the town that they had quietly adopted him. Unable to have children themselves, the Kent's adopted the young orphan and raised him as their son. Because he owed a favor from Lionel Luthor, Jonathan allowed him to produce forged paperwork that made it official. They arbitrarily picked a May 13, 1982 birth date for their new son and named him Clark, Martha's maiden name. Clark formed a friendship with another farmer's son, Pete Ross in early childhood. He also was grade school friends with Greg Arkin and Abigail Fine. Pete talks about their early friendship in Metamorphosis, Jonathan mentions it in Velocity and Clark indicates that he has known Abigail Fine since grade school. Clark has been in love with Lana Lang for most of his life. Lana lived a mile away and while growing up, Clark used his telescope in his loft to spy on her. However, Lana almost always wore a necklace with a meteor rock charm on it. As a result, Clark could not even come into close physical proximity without being physically affected but never understood why. Clark met Chloe Sullivan in eighth grade and along with Pete Ross, the three formed an inseparable trio. Clark was considerably stronger than other children at an early age. Martha noticed his strength the day she brought him home. He even cracked the kitchen table in half and occasionally put holes in the walls during tantrums. He once lifted a 500-pound bed frame as a toddler. Because Jonathan and Martha did not want him to inadvertently injure other children, Clark was not allowed in playgroups or to play on sports teams as a child. Indeed, in an attempt to protect Pete from a bully, he once threw the other child through a door. Clark developed super-speed around age six. Jonathan and Martha taught Clark that his abilities were "gifts", but also that he should never tell anyone else about them. By the time he was 14, he knew that he was adopted, but he seriously began to question his strange powers and confronted his parents, demanding answers. Later that night, Jonathan Kent decides to tell Clark the whole story of how he joined the family. They always knew he was special. Not just for who he is, or for his uncanny abilities. They knew because he dropped out of the sky in a silver rocket, and answered their prayers. Clark is initially overjoyed, until the rocket begins playing a recorded message from Jor-El. The Kryptonian scientist introduces himself as the father of Kal-El, last son of Krypton. He says that his powers will protect him in the environment of the planet Earth, but that he is not one of the Earthlings. Clark reacts with rage, but the ship is resistant to his powers. Clark runs across the field and breaks down crying. John catches up to him, and the two embrace. For a short time, Clark became friends with Lex Luthor after he was accidentally hit by Lex's car, causing them to fall into a river. He was unharmed and swam to the bottom of the river to save Lex from drowning. Lex tried to reward Clark with a new truck, but Jonathan refused it. Frustrated, Clark confessed to Jonathan that he didn't dive in after Lex's car; he was actually hit by it. Defying his parents, Clark revealed his origins and powers to Pete when Pete found Clark's ship in a cornfield and asked Clark to help him move it. At first, Pete was angry with Clark for not trusting him and stopped speaking to him. However, Pete was kidnapped by Dr. Steven Hamilton, who threatened to kill him unless he revealed Clark's secret. Clark came to Pete's rescue and the two worked together to escape Dr. Hamilton. Understanding the responsibility and danger of knowing Clark's secret, Pete forgave Clark for keeping it from him. SM Season 1 SM Season 2 SM Season 3 SM Season 4 SM Season 5 SM Season 6 SM Season 7 Category:Characters Category:Male